Dummy Shield
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, see Dummy Shield. |variant/GW = |cooldown/GW = 30 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |flavor text/GW = Some people read stories to their tackle dummies, others even date them. The All-Star uses it to shield himself from attacks. |- |image/GW2 = Dummy ShieldGW2.png |health/GW2 = 200 |ammo/GW2 = 2 |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 30 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |flavor text/GW2 = Some people read stories to their tackle dummies, others even date them. The All-Star uses it to shield himself from attacks. }} Dummy Shield is a zombie ability of the All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Dummy Shield blocks plants' attacks and protects zombies from their fire, similar to the Tallnut Battlement. As it is a defensive ability, it can be destroyed by both plants and zombies. Its alternate abilities are Shield Decoy and Future Dummy (Garden Warfare 2 only). It takes 30 seconds to recharge one Dummy Shield, two can be deployed at a time. Stickerbook description Some people read stories to their tackle dummies, others even date them. The All-Star uses it to shield himself from attacks. Balancing changes November 2016 Patch * * Strategies With Dummy Shields do not exactly work like the Tallnut Battlement, as it higher than the Tallnut Battlement but is not as wide, allowing it to fully shield a zombie. This can be used to provide cover for fellow zombies during an attack, and you can also hide behind it yourself if needed. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, keep in mind the Imps in and out their mechs, may still be vulnerable behind Dummy Shields, as they are not as protective at the bottom, and Mechs are larger than the Dummy Shields. To somewhat remedy this, they can stand on another zombie's head, such as the Foot Soldier. Standing on a Super Brainz will not work, however, as the model is too big. Similar to how Spawnable Zombies attack Tallnut Battlements, Weeds will attack Dummy Shields on sight, making them a good distraction if the player is getting swarmed by Weeds. Be aware though, attacking said Weeds will cause them to switch targets and go after you. Gallery DummyShield.png|Dummy Shield's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare ImpPuntPlusSprintTacklePlusThis.png|Dummy Shield's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Dummy Shield in game.png|Dummy Shield in-game DUMMYBLOCkb.png|Dummy Shield in tutorial DUMMYSHIELD.png|Dummy Shield in gameplay Trivia *It has duct tape on its hips, which is likely to keep it together, or to fix holes. *For some reason, Tallnut Battlement has more health, but both can be set out twice before recharging and three can be set out at a time. *In the Backyard Battleground in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, there is a Dummy Shield that is "recruiting soldiers." If the player talks to it while playing as the Foot Soldier, it will explode into some coins for the player to collect. **A similar thing happens on the plants side of Backyard Battleground with a Dandelion Weed and a Peashooter interaction. **Coincidently, they are considered to be the most popular classes in the Garden Warfare series. *If an All-Star starts a match on the soccer field, they can jump onto the shield and make a tower. This can continue until the Soccer field's effects wear off. *In Garden Warfare 2 if the Team Swap glitch is active, the All-Star can gain EXP from destroying his own Dummy Shields. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Abilities Category:All-Star abilities Category:Zombie abilities